Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne
| hình ảnh = Phineas_and_Ferb_Musical_Cliptastic_Countdown_Hosted_by_Kelly_Osbourne_logo.jpg | chú thích = Logo của chương trình. | mùa = 4 | mã sản xuất = 440 | kịch bản = Bobby Gaylor | đạo diễn = Kim Roberson | us = 28 tháng 6, 2013 | xd = 13 tháng 7, 2013http://www.tvguide.com/news/exclusive-disney-xd-1066579/ | thế giới = xem bên dưới... | kế trước = Where's Pinky? | tiếp theo = Knot My Problem | tập số = 190}} Heinz Doofenshmirtz và Thiếu tá Monogram mong muốn được tiết lộ 10 bài hát hay nhất trong mùa 2 và mùa 3, nhưng sớm phát hiện ra rằng người dẫn chương trình nổi tiếng là Kelly Osbourne đã thay họ làm người dẫn chương trình chính. Không thể chịu được với vai trò là người phụ, Doofenshmirtz muốn có lại vị trí của mình bằng cách cản trở Kelly cho đến khi Thú mỏ vịt Perry đến để ngăn ông phá hoại cả chương trình. Maia Mitchell (trong bộ phim Teen Beach Movie) cũng là một ngôi sao được mời đến. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Cảnh 1 Sau khi người bình luận giới thiệu buổi đếm ngược, Doofenshmirtz và Monogram tiến vào trường quay PFT, chuẩn bị dẫn chương trình một lần nữa. Tuy nhiên, người bình nói thêm rằng người dẫn chương trình trong tập này sẽ là Kelly Osbourne, và cô ấy xuất hiện, hào hứng khi được dẫn chương trình trong tập phim. Bối rối trước việc này, Doofenshmirtz và Monogram hỏi Kelly cô đang làm gì ở đây thế, và họ cũng tin rằng họ sẽ là người dẫn chương trình. Kelly yêu cầu cả hai làm đúng vai trò của phụ dẫn chương trình, và sau khi danh sách các bài hát của chương trình lướt lên, cô làm bùng nổ cuộc đếm ngược bắt đầu từ bài hát hạng 10 - Candace Party. Sau khi bài hát đã xong, Doofenshmirtz than thở khi bị giáng cấp xuống làm phụ dẫn chương trình, trong khi đó Monogram hài lòng với việc này. Sau khi ngưng ngay việc tranh cãi giữa thứ bậc dẫn chương trình, Kelly giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 9 - Come Home Perry. Mặc dù Kelly khá hào hứng về buổi đếm ngược, cô vẫn thiết nghĩ rằng Doofenshmirtz và Monogram thay đổi bộ đồ của họ, khuyên họ đừng quá đúng đồng phục như thường ngày. Cô và Monogram gợi ý rằng Doofenshmirtz nên thử chiếc áo choàng và áo khoác Nehru. Sau khi hai người đàn ông lui vào sau hậu trường để thay đổi, Kelly tiết lộ bài hát xếp hạng 8 - I'm Me. Lúc bài hát kết thúc, Doofenshmirtz và Monogram quay lại sân khấu, mặc hoàn toàn giống Kelly. Monogram buồn khi bị phản hồi từ tổ chức, nhưng Doof nói với ông là nên quen với nó. Hứng thú, Kelly đã có bộ ba để trình diễn bộ đồ thịnh hành. Tuy nhiên, Doofenshmirtz thấy buồn khi ông chỉ vừa nghĩ ra ý tưởng này nhưng lại bị cướp bởi Kelly, và tức giận rời đi. Kelly và Monogram nghĩ rằng họ sẽ được dẫn chương trình với nhiều bài hát nữa, và giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 7 - A-G-L-E-T. Quay lại và thay đổi đồng phục lúc ban đầu, Monogram đồng ý với lời mở đầu của Kelly rằng buổi đếm ngược sẽ có nhiều niềm vui. Sau khi có cuộc thảo luận ngắn về áo khoác Nehru, Kelly tiết lộ bài hát xếp hạng 6 - City of Love. Cảnh 2 Doofenshmirtz quay lại sân khấu với Mũ bảo hiểm-Máy hãy biến đi, chuẩn bị bắn Kelly đến chiều không gian khác khi để ông làm phụ dẫn chương trình. Tuy nhiên, Perry đu dây xuống từ ánh đèn và dùng chiếc gương để phản lại tia bằn vào người Doofenshmirtz, gửi hắn đến chiều không gian của Đứa bé Ngoài hành tinh. Vui mừng khi Perry đã giải cứu cô, Kelly để cậu giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 5 - Summer (Where Do We Begin?). Sau bài hát vừa rồi, Kelly tiết lộ một điều bất ngờ: Maia Michell đã đến để nói xin chào. Maia đến sân khấu và gửi lời chào đến Kelly và Monogram, và cũng nói rằng Perry là người cô yêu thích khi hai người họ đều đến từ Australia. Kelly mời Maia giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 4 - Brand New Best Friend. Sau khi Perry dành một lời khen cho bài hát, Maia thổ lộ rằng rằng Perry có một tiếng kêu mà không ai bắt chước được, làm Monogram và Kelly cũng đồng tình theo. Sau khi Carl đến được sân khấu, bất ngờ khi thấy Maia vì cậu là một fan trung thành của cô, cả bốn người trên sân khấu cố gắng bắt chước tiếng kêu của Perry, trước khi thừa nhận rằng không ai làm tốt được điều đó hơn cậu. Khi Maia phải rời đi, Carl đi theo cô rời khỏi sân khấu, khiến Monogram phải nói rằng những thực tập viên luôn có những tình cảm đặc biệt với trường. Đồng ý điều đó, Kelly giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 3 - There's a Platypus Controlling Me. Kelly mong muốn mình sẽ viết một bài hát cho buổi đếm ngược năm sau, và Monogram đồng ý. Doofenshmirtz đột nhiên xuất hiện trở về sân khấu, và buồn khi biết được mình vừa lỡ Maia Mitchell. Ba người họ quyết định có một trò chơi nho nhỏ về lần lượt tìm một câu vần với câu trước, nhưng Doofenshmirtz phá hoại nó bằng cách kiếm những từ khác không thể vần được như "silver" (bạc) và "orange" (cam). Kelly nhắm mắt bình tĩnh với ông trước khi giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 2 - Summer Belongs to You. Cảnh 3 Kelly hỏi họ bài hát yêu thích trong buổi đếm ngược ngày hôm nay là gì. Sau khi họ trả lời, Doofenshmirtz muốn bắt đầu một câu chuyện xưa, nhưng Kelly ngắt lại, và đã đến lúc giới thiệu bài hát hay nhất. Cô ấy nói rằng những bầu chọn của khán giả cho bài hát hay nhất đều dành cho bài hát yêu thích của cô và là bài hát chiến thắng trong buổi đếm ngược này, tiết lộ bài hát xếp hạng 1 - Everything's Better with Perry. Sau con số cuối cùng, Kelly nói rằng ngày hôm nay được dẫn chương trình cho Phineas và Ferb là "một ngày tuyệt nhất!" Doofenshmirtz cuối cùng cũng đồng ý việc làm phụ dẫn chương trình, nhưng Kelly nói với ông và Monogram là đã đến lúc để nói tạm biệt, và tập phim đã hết. Ba người dẫn chương trình làm vậy, và khán giả vỗ tay. Bài hát Đề cử *Come Home Perry *There's a Platypus Controlling Me *Spa Day *A-G-L-E-T *Summer Belongs to You *Not Knowing Where You're Going *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) *Gimme a Grade *Carpe Diem *Brand New Best Friend *City of Love *Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart *Candace Party *I'm Me *Everything's Better with Perry *Aerial Area Rug Kết quả 1. Everything's Better with Perry 2. Summer Belongs to You 3. There's a Platypus Controlling Me 4. Brand New Best Friend 5. Summer (Where Do We Begin?) 6. City of Love 7. A-G-L-E-T 8. I'm Me 9. Come Home Perry 10. Candace Party Các bài hát khác trong tập *Snacks (nhạc nền) *Fabulous (nhạc nền) *So Peanutty (nhạc nền) Phần hậu kết Phần hậu kết chiếu lại những khoảnh khắc từ các bài hát, theo thứ tự giảm dần (với bài hát "Everything's Better with Perry" và "Summer Belongs to You thay đổi vị trí cho nhau). "Thường nhật" "Còn quá nhỏ để..." Lời thoại của Ferb Ferb hát trong các bài hát: "Come Home Perry", "City of Love", "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", "Summer Belongs to You" và "Everything's Better with Perry". "What'cha doin'?" "Tớ biết mình sẽ làm gì hôm nay." Không có. "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" Không có. "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry." Cước chú Thể loại:Tập phim đặc biệt Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 4 Thể loại:A đến Z